


Tell Me How

by putaojiubei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Incest, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Twincest, Twins, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaojiubei/pseuds/putaojiubei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!БлизнецыТомлинсон<br/>Они ютятся в маленькой душной комнате с приоткрытой форточкой, где одинокая муха бьется о стекло, где Луи задает один интересующий его вопрос — «как?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me How

**Author's Note:**

> Была вдохновлена серией манипов на тему близнецов: [раз](http://cs622825.vk.me/v622825358/35cca/dxnABv6B1_0.jpg) и [два](http://cs622825.vk.me/v622825358/35cc2/p1fN30h_6Io.jpg).
> 
> Работа на [фб](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3316868).

— Расскажешь, _как_ ты влюбился в меня? — парень, задавший вопрос, поднял глаза на лежавшего рядом парня и, стараясь не улыбнуться, прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. 

Уилл повернул голову, и его губы растянулись в ласковой улыбке.

— Тебе никогда не надоест задавать этот вопрос, да? — парень приподнялся на локте.

— Ты никогда не рассказывал мне. 

Потревоженная ветром небольшая занавеска подрагивала, создавая на стенах причудливые тени. Неутомимая муха, пытающаяся вылететь, билась о полупрозрачное стекло. Быстро несущиеся машины по шоссе и короткие возмущенные сигналы, которые они издавали, создавали атмосферу быстротечности времени. 

В этой комнате с ободранными обоями и желто-белыми полосами от уличных светильников соединялись три временных пространства: прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Для двух парней, лежащих друг напротив друга, такие минуты уединения были самыми ценными. Серые глаза в ночи и голубые при свете дня осмотрели парня, чьи черты были знакомы с самого раннего детства. В этом мире, где хаос стал привычным состоянием и красота измеряется в количестве нулей, два парня-близнеца нарушали весь выстроенный искусственный баланс.

— Лу, — шепотом произнес парень и провел тыльной стороной руки по щетинистой щеке.

Он приблизился к губам брата и легко поцеловал, призывая дать возможность проскользнуть внутрь. На такую просьбу Луи приоткрыл рот и приподнялся на кровати, требуя углубить ночной поцелуй. 

Руки Уильяма прерывисто касались накаченных рук близнеца, оставляя легкое раздражение после каждого касания. 

— Я влюбился, потому что я так хорошо знаю тебя, что лучше других могу доставить тебе удовольствие, — прошептал Уилл, обдавая влажные губы близнеца горячим дыханием. Он откинул одеяло в сторону и провел рукой по подтянутому животу, спускаясь к бедру.

— Я могу рассказать, как ты получил свой первый оргазм, — близнец наклонился к шее и провел языком от адамова яблока к мочке уха и, щекоча воздухом ухо, прошептал: 

— Я всего лишь поцеловал тебя пару раз вот здесь, — после чего последовал легкий поцелуй в ложбинку у уха, — и ты так по-детски меня оттолкнул и убежал, прикрывая образующееся небольшое пятно на домашних штанах. Ты всегда был таким милым.

И он снова целует в ложбинку, поглаживая рукой полувозбужденный орган через ткань хипсов.

— Уилл, — ещё внятно произносит Луи, нежно надавливая рукой на растрепанные волосы на голове.

Брат опускается ниже, оставляя чуть грубоватые поцелуи на нежно-розовой коже, заставляя близнеца от каждого его прикосновения покрываться мурашками. Целуя чувствительное место ниже пупка, он медленно приспускает хипсы, специально задевая начинающий вставать орган. 

Уилл ловит солоноватый запах фаллоса, к которому он испытывал сильно желание вдыхать, пока голова не закружится, и еле уловимый аромат станет привычным и не ощущаемым. Одержимый этим букетом близнец прижимается носом к лобковым волосам в складке паха и глубоко вдыхает, поглаживая обеими руками бока брата. Приподняв голову, он целует основание члена и затем проводит языком от яичек к головке. 

Кончиком своего языка он дразнит выход уретры, слизывая только ещё выступающую смазку. Стимулируя рукой член, он берет в рот головку и начинает медленно посасывать, двигая рукой вверх и вниз. 

Как доказательство правильности действий доминирующего брата, бархатистый стон близнеца вырвался из его гортани. Луи по наитию опустил руки на голову брата и пропустил через пальцы его немного отросшие золотистые волосы, невесомо массируя кожу. Он рвано дышал и ежесекундно облизывал неуспевающие высохнуть покрасневшие припухшие губы. Луи с большим усилием поднял голову от подушки и прослезившимися глазами взглянул на Уилла, когда тот ловко заглотил чуть больше половины вставшего органа. Он следил, как покрасневший член появлялся и исчезал в разгоряченной полости, его губы, блестящие от слюны, плотно обхватывали орган, создавая приятное трение.

Уилл почувствовал на себе взгляд и, остановившись, поднял глаза на Луи. Их расширившиеся от возбуждения, оставившие тонкое кольцо синеватости, черные зрачки встретились, отчего оба не смогли сдержать улыбок. Не отводя взгляд, Уилл провел языком от яичек по выступающим венкам на возбужденном члене до головки, отодвигая большим пальцем крайнюю плоть, и снова взял член в рот, опуская взгляд. От такого представления Луи возбужденно усмехнулся, переходя от смеха к стону, и откинулся обратно на взмокшую подушку.

Близнец, что неустанно посасывал головку члена, подтолкнул свободной рукой Луи раскрыть ноги в стороны, давая себе возможность опуститься ниже. Он короткими поглаживаниями подобрался ладонью до рта Луи и протолкнул пару пальцев в приоткрытые губы. В полуживом состоянии Луи на автомате начал облизывать и посасывать пальцы брата, в то время как брат легкими движениями оглаживал колечко мышц, время от времени пробуя протолкнуться в него. Самостоятельно решив, что длинные пальцы стали достаточно увлажненными, Луи расслабил сжатые прежде губы и язычком вытолкнул их. Младший брат потянулся к смазке под матрасом. Нащупав её, парень протянул её Уиллу. Близнец с улыбкой взял бутылочку и выдавил холодное желе на пальцы моментально размазывая его по сфинктеру. От контраста температуры пассив выпустил короткий вздох и расслабил сжавшийся живот. Выдавив ещё на пальцы, Уилл опустил пальцы к дырочке и снова заговорил:

— Ты хоть знаешь, как ты мне нравишься, когда лежишь передо мной с раскинутыми в стороны ногами и испариной на лбу от сексуального напряжения? — Уилл добавил второй палец, тем самым вызывая тихое мычание со стороны брата. Такая картина болезненно возбуждала его, и парень опустил руку к намокшим брифам, начиная поглаживать вставший орган через ткань.

— Ты так вкусно пахнешь... — близнец поцеловал чувствительную внутреннюю сторону бедра, сгибая пальцы внутри Луи. — Только для меня... — и снова поцелуй, — и ничей больше.

Уильям оставлял короткие поцелуи на бедре, поднимаясь к дырочке, в которой уже почти с легкостью проталкивались четыре собранных вместе пальца.

— Встань, — приказал парень. 

Луи с трудом открыл закрывшиеся от наслаждения глаза и, повинуясь, встал на четвереньки, поворачиваясь лицом к стене. Старший близнец сел у спинки кровати, блаженно поглаживая раскрасневшийся член. Поманив рукой, он улыбнулся: 

— Я разрешаю тебе сегодня устанавливать темп.

Луи коротко кивнул и сел на колени брата, моментально впиваясь в его губы. Их эрегированные члены терлись о животы друг друга, создавая возбуждающее трение. Поцелуй получался грязным и быстрым, доминантам в котором был Луи. Грубоватые ладони Уилла обхватили талию близнеца, и, приподняв, он попытался резко войти в дырочку брата, за что получил легкий, но болезненный укус за губу. Луи опустил руку к члену парня и по-своему насадился на орган. 

Проводя ладонями по груди своего брата и привыкая к заполненности внутри себя, парень запустил пальцы в волосы и, сильно зажав, насильно отклонил голову брата набок. Уилл протяжно промычал. Младший припал к пульсирующей выступающей венке и оставил засос, быстро начинающий багроветь.

Луи начал понемногу двигаться, подмахивая бедрами, стараясь найти правильный угол. Его кольцо мышц судорожно сжималось при каждом выходе, увеличивая давление на пенис по всей окружности.

— Мм... Лу... — еле произнес близнец, слизывая капельки пота с груди брата.

Под желтым светом из окна двигаются два идеальных тела, наслаждаясь друг другом. Пот небольшими струйками скатывался по спине к ложбинке между ягодицами. Сильные ладони Уильяма грубо сжимали и раздвигали половинки идеальной попы.

Луи восторженно ахнул, когда член близнеца задел простату внутри него. От нахлынувшего удовольствия поджались пальчики на ступнях, а бедра охватила мелкая дрожь.

— Держи меня, — прошептал Луи, закидывая свои руки вокруг шеи Уилла и прижимаясь к нему грудью.

Почувствовав свое доминирование, Уилл проскользнул на простынях ниже, комкая их. Близнец начал с особой жесткостью толкаться в Луи, желая получить скорее необходимую разрядку. 

Толчок, ещё один, ещё. И он уже чувствует, как зудящее ощущение начинает собираться в самом низу живота и с теплотой освобождаться. Уилл продолжает толкаться до того момента, когда уже его руки начинают приятно покалывать от оргазма и они уже не могут прямо удерживать Луи. Подрагивая, он опускает руку к члену близнеца и начинает ускоренно надрачивать, отчего тот всхлипывает.

Немного стимуляции, и беловатая жидкость оказывается на животах братьев. Они продолжают глубоко дышать и с улыбкой смотреть друг на друга. Легкий поцелуй, и Луи соскальзывает с опустившегося члена брата, блаженно разваливаясь на краю кровати. 

И время для них останавливается.

Единичные машины с характерным шумом проезжают за окном их небольшой квартиры. Одна из уличных ламп раздражающе начинает мигать. Запах сигаретного дыма проникает в комнату из приоткрытой форточки. Луи лежит на боку, повернувшись лицом к брату.

— А ты мне так и не рассказал, _как_ ты влюбился в меня.


End file.
